Narugirls Ramen Mix!
by uncle T
Summary: A series of oneshots involving Naruto with every girls I could think of from the manga . rated T. Maybe y'all can include OOC? And yeaah well, just check it out aite, review if y'all feel like it. Peace Out n Holla!
1. Tenten: Fateful Fall

**_A/N: Yeah, actually I've been reading some fics that tells a story between Naruto and other girls in a one shot form, so I got the idea of doing it too, I'm sorry if it so doesn't look original and rather look like I'm just copying other's idea but really, the story may have the same idea, but the flow is different so yeah, just give it a read and tell me what y'all think about it aite? The first girl, is... secret, hahaha, y'all will know anyway, I decided to put Fateful Fall first since we're in fall season now, so yeah, without further ado, please enjoy the story..._**

**_ Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto, Uncle T owns this fic y'all! _****  
**

**Fateful Fall**

A brunette covered in warm blanket made her way toward the balcony of her apartment, she opened the glass door and a gush of fall wind made its way to her, blowing a few hair locks away from her face.

Her balcony wasn't huge, but comfortable enough to relax. She always likes to hang around her balcony whenever she's free. She would bring a cup of green tea with her, sit on the carpet, leaning her back to the glass door and look upward to the sky.

"Aah, the moon's so pretty tonight…" she said to herself, smilingly while holding her cup at chest level. That night wasn't very warm, but it wasn't freezing to say the least, it was fall.

The brunette took a sip and could feel her body getting warmer, she smiled once again.

She would spend her nights like that until her cup of tea became empty, then she would go inside and sleep. However, that night, it would be different than any other nights. It would be one of the nights that she won't forget, ever.

She was doing her usual activity; she never expected that night to be any different than any other nights. Her cup of tea half empty, her buns untied, her mind was calm. Yes, she thought it would be like any other nights, nothing more.

Until she noticed a spiky blond hair and something orange moving rather fast, passing nearby. She could only think of one thing that is blond and orange at the same time. She muttered questioningly, "Naruto…?"

She stood up a little to get a clearer view as that thing was coming closer and closer but still pretty far from her balcony.

By the time she was sure of who it was, she unconsciously called out his name.

"Naruto!!"

The blond suddenly turned his head to look who just called him. When he turned to the source of the voice, he could see a brunette, waving her hand at him. At first, the blond raised an eyebrow, he didn't notice who she was.

"_Areh? Who's that pretty girl? I'm sure I've never met her, but… Somehow she feels so familiar…"_

After he thought for another second, he decided to wave back and grinned nervously. When he saw that the girl motioned him to come to her, he turned slightly red and rubbed the back of his head. After another minute of thinking, he decided to accept the girl's invitation and went toward her balcony.

* * *

"Naruto!!" the brunette called out his name unconsciously and waved her hand at him. 

A second later she realized what she had done. _"Ara? Why did I call him and why am I waving my hand?"_

The girl was about to lower her hand, but when she saw Naruto waving back and grinning at her, she changed her mind. Then she once again, unconsciously motioned him to come over.

"_Eeh?! What am I doing? Why am I telling him to come?!"_ she thought as she could feel her cheeks getting warmer and turning a shade of pink. When she saw Naruto coming towards her however, she could feel her lips forming a smile.

* * *

"_Oh boy, what am I doing? I don't even know that girl, yet I'm coming to her… well, she did ask me to come over… somewhat…but still, she's somewhat familiar… where have I met her before?" _the blond thought as he was getting closer and closer toward the brunette.

* * *

"_What's wrong with me? Not only did I just call and waved at him, but now I asked him to come here? Ooh, what should I do?" _the girl asked herself as he was coming closer and closer toward her.

* * *

"_Okay first, start a conversation! Yeah! Solid plan!" _They thought at the same time when the blond was only a few meters away from the balcony.

* * *

When Naruto landed right on the rail, he accidentally looked straight in her eyes. Blue eyes met brown eyes. Their eyes locked together for a second before they both looked away at the same time, their cheeks turning red. 

"A-ano sa…" they both said at the same time and looked at each other once more, turning even redder.

"Ah, y-you first…" the blond said.

"N-no, it's okay, you can go first…" she said.

"No, no… you first… you called me, didn't you?" he insisted.

"I… Oh well, alright then… What were you doing? You seemed like you were in a hurry… Oh! I'm sorry, are you busy right now?" she asked him.

"Eh? Oh, well not really… I was just on my way to Ichiraku ramen, I was in a hurry because today's the last day of their yearly Ichiraku special ramen… I can't miss on that!" Naruto grinned at her, who smiled warmly.

"I see, still the same ramen freak, aren't you?" she asked giggling a little.

"W-what?! I'm not a ramen freak, dattebayo! I just have a special liking, a_ special liking_ to ramen, that's all!" he retorted while the brunette just giggled some more.

"Beside, who are you anyway? Have we met before? Because as far as I'm concerned, I don't think I've ever met someone as pretty as you in this village before…" Naruto asked, eyeing her, who was blushing madly.

"N-N-Naruto! What are you saying?! It's me… Tenten!" she said blushing but slightly feeling annoyed at the same time.

"Eh? EEH?! Tenten?! Tenten as in Fuzzy-brows' teammate, Tenten?! Tenten as in the weapon girl, Tenten?!" Naruto unconsciously yelled out loud as he pointed at her in disbelief.

"Well yeah… What? Don't tell me you've forgotten how I look already?" Tenten asked sounding annoyed, but still blushing slightly as she still remembered what Naruto had said earlier.

"N-no! No! That's not it! I mean… you look… different…" Naruto said as he lowered his hand, his cheeks turning red.

"How different? I don't think… Oh, I know what you're talking about… Guess you've never seen me with my untied bun, huh?" Tenten asked as she touched the edges of her hair.

Naruto nodded and took a good look at his friend once again. _"Wooh… I can't believe she's Tenten… she's ten times prettier than she is normally…"_He thought as he could feel his cheeks turning redder if it was even possible.

"Naruto? Hello? Are you there?" Tenten asked as she waved a hand in front of Naruto, who almost fell out of surprise.

"Whoa! Uh, yeah, yeah… Um… Ah, I'm sorry if I didn't recognize you…" Naruto said apologizing toTenten, who just smiled.

"It's okay, you've never seen me like this so I guess it's understandable… but am I really different with my hair down?" Tenten asked.

"Definitely. I think you're prettier with your hair untied" Naruto said and mentally slapped his mouth the next second.

"Eh? T-thank you… I guess…" Tenten blushed at Naruto's compliment.

"Ehm… Y-you're welcome…" he said scratching his cheeks and looked away.

They went silent for awhile, and then Naruto decided to break the awkward silent.

"Um! S-so, what were you doing?" he asked, still looking away.

"W-well, I-I was just… relaxing… drinking tea… and stuff… nothing much…" she replied, also looking away, but caught Naruto's attention.

"Relaxing? Hmm, well tonight sure feels pretty good for fall season, it's not warm, but not that cold either… Ah, and the moon's quite beautiful too…" he said smiling at the moon.

"Yeah… I like to see the surroundings at night before going to sleep, it's relaxing…" she smiled as she, too, looked up at the moon.

"Hmm… Eh? Wait, you said 'before going to sleep', then were you about to go to sleep before I came?" Naruto asked sounding slightly worried that he might have disturbed her.

"M'm, not really… I wasn't sleepy yet, beside, the moon looks too nice for me to miss it…" she smiled at him, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"I see… Then, uh… like, a-are you… uhm, free right now?" Naruto asked hesitantly as he scratched his whiskers. "I-I mean, if you still feels wide awake we could uh, go somewhere and uh... watch the moon together some more... or something..."

Tenten thought up for a second , and then nodded cutely. "Yeah, I think I could use a midnight walk…"

Naruto was about to smile widely as a reply but his stomach did the talking. Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly, it could have woken up the neighbors. Naruto and Tenten was at first surprised, but she laughed the soon after while Naruto was frozen on spot.

Naruto came to his senses soon after and asked Tenten, "Uh, if you don't mind, can we stop at Ichiraku ramen first?" He grinned in embarrassment as he held his stomach.

"Un, sure! Wait here, 'kay? I'm going to change my clothes and we'll head out soon after…" she said wiping a tear from her eyes due to laughing too much; she turned away and went into her apartment to change.

"O-ossu! I-I'll wait here…" Naruto said as he turned around to face what had been Tenten's view awhile ago. _"Hee, it sure is pretty, this view…"_

The girl went inside her apartment, closing her curtains and quickly changed her clothes. She looked in the mirror before heading out again. She decided to let her hair down for the time being and sees if there would be any development.

She smiled at her reflection, which smiled back and locked her front door. She turned the lights off and head outside her balcony once more, where a blond boy was waiting patiently. She gave him a small smile which he returned then she locked her balcony door.

"You ready?" the blond asked the girl.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Then, shall we go?" the boy asked as he stretched his hand for the girl to take.

The girl looked at it and blushed before deciding to take it. The boy took the girl effortlessly up on the rail and after they were ready, they jumped from roof top to roof top, toward Ichiraku Ramen.

That night wasn't like any other usual nights for Tenten. If only she had never called him out, she wouldn't be this happy. If only she hadn't motioned him to come closer, she wouldn't have talked to him. If only she hadn't said that she was free, he wouldn't have asked her out.

The two shinobi jumped hand in hand with the bright moon as their background. They were both smiling happily, wishing it would never end.

But teh story has to end heerr, so teh END? Hahaha…

Next: WARM WINTER featuring Hyuuga Hinata, stay tuned for some more ramen mix!

* * *

**_A/N: So uhm, yeah, that's how it go. Tell me what do you think of it aite, for now of course I'mma focus on the Rookie 9 girls and Tenten, and then the other girls, starting from Temari, to Rin, to Tayuya, to the older girls etc. The main idea that connects this series of one-shot is the word 'ramen', and about the situation, mayn, just ignore the manga story so far aite, just put this concept in your mind: There's no such thing as enemies, the villages are living together in a peaceful world, peaceful coexistence. So yeah the atmosphere is, peaceful, so yeah... the characters are also in their teenage years, meaning after the Sasuke arch. So far so good?_**

**_ So anyway, once again thanks for reading this fic and please do tell me what ya think of it, if y'all feel like it that is... till then, holla! _**


	2. Hinata: Warming Winter

A/N: why hello again everyone, just checked on the stats and got quite good numbers, not bad for starters... I thank those who read, reviewed, added this story on their alerts and others who at least peeked haha... anyway, here's the second chapter (and a longer one too), warming winter, without further ado, enjoy ppl...

Disclaimer: Uh, question, do I really have to put disclaimer in every chapter? No right? Or do I? anyway, I only own this story plot and not dem characters, capische omae tachi?

* * *

**Warming Winter**

**by: Uncle T**

It's winter in Konoha. The cold weather, freezing winds, and icy snow filled the entire village. Konoha doesn't actually have winters as most of the time their climate's tropical, but winter does come every once in a while.

A certain blond boy with flashy clothes was walking down the snow-covered street. His breath was visible every time he exhales. His cloak was plain white with a small whirlpool symbol on the back and it was warm enough for him.

Naruto has always liked to take a walk around town. That way he could see many new things and learn them as he went. Coincidentally, Naruto tripped upon a buried stone and happen to stumble right in front of the Hyuuga Residence.

He peeked into the huge manor to see a simple court with a single tree planted on the right side. The rooms were also looking rather simple, "Hmm… I never knew that the Hyuuga lived in a pretty simple house…" Naruto thought but was then surprised from behind. "N-Naruto-kun…?"

Naruto turned around to see the shy Hyuuga heiress, Hinata. "Whoa! Hi-Hinata!" he jumped back in surprise, Hinata did the same.

The blond genin grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head instinctively, "Haha damn, you startled me, Hinata…"

The Hyuuga heiress recomposed herself and acted shyly as usual, "I-I'm sorry… Naruto-kun… I- I didn't mean to scare you…" "Naw, it's alright, Hinata… What are you up to?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata began blushing and fidgeted, "I-I was just… having a team meeting with Kiba-kun a-and Shino-kun… A-and… N-Naruto-kun?"

"Mm, nothing much… I didn't have anything else to do so I decided to stroll around town…" Naruto replied smiling warmly at her. "I-I see…" Hinata said and went silent.

The two shinobi stayed silent for awhile, not knowing what to talk about with each other. Naruto thought of a few topics, but wasn't sure if those were appropriate for a conversation with the shy Hyuuga heiress. When he decided to go about his way rather than to stay in an unpleasing silent, Hinata spoke.

"A-Ano, N-Naruto-kun…"

"Yes?"

"If-if you don't mind, w-would you like to come to… to my house?" Hinata asked; her face turned red. "Ah! It's-it's alright if you can't, I mean… the-the weather has been cold since morning, s-so… I thought Naruto-kun would want to rest for a bit…"

Hinata fidgeted and turned her face away due to embarrassment. Naruto stared at her looking rather surprised but smiled soon after and replied with a wide grin, "Sure, I could use some warmth, dattebayo!"

Hearing Naruto's reply made the Hyuuga heiress to lose her footing; she shifted her position slightly but slipped from the melting snow and tripped. "Kya!" "Ah, Hinata!"

Naruto held a hand in order to catch Hinata from falling but he was too late, she fell down on the cold and wet snow. The small amount of melting snow went through her fur coat and clothes, Hinata quickly sat up, her face turned even redder than before due to embarrassment. She was about to stand up when a hand was being held in front of her. She looked up a little to see Naruto offering his hand to help her.

"Hinata, are you alright? I'm sorry I couldn't catch you on time, here take my hand…" Naruto said offering his hand for the lady to take. Hinata blushed but took Naruto's hand, she put her hand on his'. "… T-thank you, Naruto-kun…" she said softly.

When Naruto pulled his hand to let Hinata on her feet once again, he didn't realize that he pulled too hard. As a result, Hinata accidentally landed on Naruto's chest. Her heart was thumping crazily, the thought of being able to 'feel' Naruto's chest made her blush.

"S-sorry, Hinata! I must've pulled too hard…" Naruto said quickly, his heart beating faster than usual and his face turned red.

"I-it's alright, Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, still having her cheek on Naruto's cloak.

For a moment, they stayed in that position. Their hands were still holding each other, their bodies were closer than ever been before, and their hearts were pounding. Hinata's free hand was accidentally placed on Naruto's chest while Naruto's other hand was placed around Hinata's waist, reflexively. Naruto could feel Hinata's warm hand and he could smell her sweet scent as well.

He didn't know what made him hold the Hyuuga heiress for so long although he should have released her the moment she stumbled on him. Hinata in the other hand took courage in looking up to see Naruto's face. When they're eyes met with each other, they both blushed harder and their hearts were beating even faster. Unknowingly, their face was getting closer to each other.

"…What the hell are you two doing in front of the house?"

The sudden voice startled the hell out of Naruto and Hinata. They lost their footings and fell down at the same time, slipped from the snow yet again for Hinata. It was Neji. He just came back from training with Tenten, although he's a jonin, but he hasn't been given many missions for a while. Got nothing to do, he preferred training with his former teammate.

"N-Neji! This isn't what it looks like! I swear, dattebayo!" Naruto waved his hands, trying to convince Neji of his innocence.

"N-Neji-niisan!" Hinata only said in a stunned manner.

Neji just stared at them as if they did something stupid. "… Right, whatever… I don't think I even want to know what you guys were doing…" "Y-yeah, you're right, dattebayo…" Naruto just grinned awkwardly.

Naruto stood up and helped Hinata to get back on her feet, Neji just shrugged and went in first. "Hintata-sama, I'll be going in first… Naruto, see you"

"A-alright, Neji-niisan… rest well…" Hinata said, while Naruto sighed and placed his hands on his hips, "Hmm… That sure startled me…" "Y-yes…"

Another silent ensued between them; Hinata stole glances to Naruto every now and then while he muttered to himself. Hinata smiled and a small blush appeared on her soft cheeks.

"Ah, that's right Hinata… I think it's better if you hurry back home and change your clothes… I mean, they must be wet, no?"

"Eh? Ah Y-yes… W-would Naruto-kun… come with me too?" Hinata asked shyly.

Naruto was stunned for a second but soon returned to his usual self; he rubbed the back and gave Hinata his trademark foxy grin. "Hehehe, I guess I should, huh? I can feel my ass getting wet and it feels strange having wet fabrics on your ass…" Hinata blushed and muttered softly, hanging her head down, _"Naruto-kun…"_

The two went inside the Hyuuga Residence soon after and then Hinata told Naruto to take a bath while she dried Naruto's pants. Naruto complied and took a bath. When he was inside, he couldn't stop staring and feel amazed.

"… It's even bigger than my room times 3…" he said with a pure dumbfounded look pasted on his face.

The bath was a traditional style bathroom with swan drawings art on its wall; it was as Naruto said, very big. Naruto was the only person inside until the door opened to reveal the Hyuuga household's head, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Naruto was surprised and almost jumped out of the huge bathtub; Hiashi noticed Naruto's presence and walked closer. Naruto was feeling very nervous and awkward with the situation, as Hiashi got closer and closer, Naruto unconsciously stepped back until he hit the wall. _"CRAP!"_

"Uzumaki Naruto, don't be afraid. I heard about it from Hinata. I'll just go to the point, don't you dare touch or do improper things which I would not mention to my precious daughter or I'll shish-kebab you three times and then feed you to the Inuzuka dogs. Do I make myself clear?" Hiashi showed an ice cold face with an equivalent ice cold voice.

Naruto's eyes turned white and went wide, his inner self was screaming as loud as possible at the sight before him. Although his inner self was panicking and terrorized, but his outer self, was only sweating and trembled slightly. "U-Understood…" he said softly and nervously.

Hiashi stared straight into Naruto's eyes and noticed that he really understood, hence he let it go and washed his body in the corner. The atmosphere went quiet once again with mostly Hiashi radiating a tiny bit of killing intent and Naruto sweating his ass off.

When he reached his peak and felt that the situation became unbearable, Naruto decided that he was in the bath long enough. It was time to get out. "A-ano, Hiashi-san…"

Hiashi suddenly glared dangerously at Naruto, his eyes showed an urge to turn his Byakugan and Gentle-Fist Naruto to the afterlife. Naruto was taken aback and sweat a bit more; he then decided to reformulate his sentence. "Um, H-Hyuuga-sama… I uh, I'll be going first…"

Naruto made his way toward the door with precaution and carefully as Hiashi kept staring at him with killing intent radiating in the air. Naruto felt Hiashi's killing intent reaching to his throat before he managed to get out of the bathroom of doom.

He hyperventilated and sweated even more as he fell on his knees right in front of the door, "Damn… th-that was _really _scary, dattebayo…"

Fearing that Hiashi would still be glaring daggers at him with his fearsome 'fatherly-love' Byakugan, Naruto didn't waste any more time than necessary and got dressed at the speed of sound. As soon as he's done changing, he went as far as he possibly could from the bathroom of doom but still in the same manor at the same time.

Just as he stopped momentarily to regain his breath, Naruto bent down and breathed deeply but just as he was about to raise his head up, someone came out from the door beside him and Naruto's head accidentally touched said person's breasts.

"K… Kyaaa!!"

Naruto quickly raised his head up in confusion to see Hinata in front of him, wearing nothing but a white kimono. He instinctively touched his head and flushed deep red. _"Did my head just touch what I think it did?"_

When Naruto was about to apologize, both of them could hear sounds of footsteps getting closer and faster as well as a killing intent so huge you can probably see the sky turning grey. "Oh crap! Don't tell me…"

Hinata quickly took Naruto's arm and pulled him inside her room, Naruto yelped a little and landed on his ass then the door was shut abruptly. Naruto could hear a conversation outside, with the killing intent still present_and_ visible for him.

"… Really, Father… A bird passed me by so suddenly, it startled me… N-nothing else…"

"… Really? I swear I could sense that blond monkey's presence a while ago. He really didn't do anything improper to you? Where is that boy now, anyway?"

"F-Father! Don't use your Byakugan to look inside a girl's room!"

Then a slap could be heard and the killing intent slowly disappeared, Naruto could only sigh and laughed nervously. _"Rule number one if you're in Hinata's house, don't peek in her room or you're dead. Point remembered, crystal clear…"_

The door slid open to reveal the shy Hyuuga heiress once again, "I-I'm sorry about that, Naruto-kun…"

"N-no! No… I mean I am the one who should be sorry about it… I mean, I didn't pay attention and all… I'm sorry, Hinata…" Naruto said as he stood up and scratched the back of his head apologetically.

Hinata fidgeted once again, showing her blushing face, not knowing how to respond. Fortunately for the both of them (as well as me, the author because, this one-shot's getting quite long and I need to end it soon), Naruto's stomach did the talking.

GROOOOOWWWLLL…..

They both went silent with mostly Hinata eyeing Naruto in surprise while the blond turned wide-eyed and sweated. Another second of silent ensued before Naruto went into self-scolding mode and 'scolded' his stomach for grumbling at the wrong time.

As Hinata watched Naruto scolding his stomach, she formed a smile which she hid with the palm of her hand and began giggling. Naruto looked at her embarrassed and just grinned. Then an idea popped right into Naruto's mind.

"N-Ne, Hinata, are you busy right now?" The blond asked, holding onto his stomach.

Hinata was mildly surprised at Naruto's question but she replied nonetheless, "N-no"

Naruto scratched his whisker marks and invited Hinata, who was even more surprised by this sudden move. "T-then, how about we go to Ichiraku ramen? Truth be told, I'm starting to feel hungry and your dad's pretty scary too…"

Hinata blushed very hard upon hearing Naruto invite, she had wished for this kind of moment for a long time and she decided to be bold for once too. "T-then, i-is Naruto-kun… A-asking me… out on… a-a date?" she asked, still blushing very hard and fidgeting.

"Eh? Date? Humm, I guess it is…" Naruto then grinned cheerfully and said it once more, confirming, "Yeah, would you like to go on a date with me, Hinata?"

Hinata was beyond happy as she was able to have one of the things she had longed for, "Hai!"

A few moments later, the two shinobi walked closely to keep each other warm; they were walking on the snow-covered street toward Ichiraku Ramen. Their footsteps left imprints on the white snow, making a warm winter memory for them both as they went.

Teh End…

Next Issue: the blooming spring with cherry blossoms, that'd be a hint, ppl, guess who's next, haha peace out!

* * *

A/N: Okay that's it folks, now's the time to do your thang, review or criticize me... Your reviews are awards for me, your critics are motivation for me, the only thing they have in common, it makes me stronger mentally and will further improve my writing, thanks for your support, see ya... 


	3. Sakura: Soothing Spring

A/N: Holla, here comes again this month's flava for Narugirls Ramen Mix, before I'mma let y'all enjoy this chapter, I got one two announcements (maybe not very important but gotta say it anyway). Okay first is, I'm sick! uh yeah, maybe that's not very important, but still even if I'm sick, i've promised to update this fic by the first of December (or did I?). Then Second is, so sorry if this time it seems shorter than the other two... Normally when i write a story on office word, i write a minimum of 4 pages, and this fic here is four pages, exc. the A/N... well, without further ado, enjoy ppl...

Disclaimer: NARUTO me not own, this story me own... capische?

* * *

**Soothing Spring**

**Uncle T**

Naruto was strolling through the park which leads to the village's main gate. Spring has come to Konohagakure no Sato and the blond nin decided to kick back and relax. A gush of wind blew throughout the park, causing a small cherry blossom storm. Sakura leaves were scattered throughout the park, hovering and letting the wind takes them to their final destination.

Naruto opened his eyes after the cherry blossom storm stopped. Although the strong wind was gone, but he could still see cherry blossom leaves in the air, falling down slowly to the ground. He raised his hand and caught a cherry blossom leaf. He looked at it for a moment then smiled.

Naruto dropped the leaf and moved on; he put his hands inside his black pants. He wasn't wearing his hitai-ate and his jacket was opened, showing a plain white shirt underneath and a green crystal pendant.

He walked through the park feeling rather relaxed and cheerful. He passed by many people who were sitting under the cherry blossom trees, admiring the pinky view. Sake was present as well as small snacks and a small karaoke competition. Some were sitting with friends, while others came with their families.

Naruto just smiled at them, not paying much attention as he kept on walking. At first he thought of going to the Hokage Mountain to have a quiet view of the cherry blossoms from above but when he saw a quieter area of the park where there were no people at all, he decided to go check it out.

When Naruto approached that area, another strong breeze blew throughout the park, making another small cherry blossom storm. Naruto covered his eyes with his arm; when he noticed the breeze has passed, he lowered his arms and had his eyes set on something.

He suddenly blushed brightly at the sight. Although his view was filled with cherry blossom leaves in the air and cherry blossom trees planted everywhere, but he could easily distinguish something even more beautiful.

There, in front of him, laid a girl under a cherry blossom tree. She was seen sleeping elegantly with her back pressing against the tree, her hands on her stomach, right hand on top of left, and her knees bent slightly at the same direction, her right knee on top of the other. A mild wind blew pass the girl, causing her pink hair to wave to the sides. Sakura leaves were falling slowly passing her sleeping figure, and one leaf landed on her chest.

Naruto, despite her appearance, could easily recognize her. Her pink hair, her red clothes, and her hitai-ate tied around her hair. Her chest was moving up and back slowly as her soft breathing could be heard faintly.

"… Sakura-chan…" Naruto let out softly, his mouth was still wide open at the view.

Naruto slowly walked closer and closer toward the sleeping girl, not wanting to wake her up. He wasn't sure what was it that enticed him to come closer, but when he was right beside her, he realized. It was her beauty.

He didn't know what to do, although he did know that he didn't want to leave. Then he mentally slapped himself for being an idiot.

"Damn, of course… sit down… how could I be so dumb?" he cursed softly and sat beside Sakura.

He stared at his teammate, who seemed to be sleeping comfortably. He soon started to doze off and fell asleep right beside her.

After a while, Naruto started to wake up. He stretched his limbs and yawned, completely ignoring his surroundings. He rubbed the sleep in his eye and heard a soft giggle, he turned to see, his eyes were blurry at first but he adjusted them afterwards.

"Sakura-chan?!"

"Hey Naruto… had a good nap?" she smiled at him.

"E-eh… yeah, I mean… uh, how long was I asleep?" Naruto acted nervously, his arms were flailing.

"I don't know, but it's almost noon… when I woke up, I found you sleeping beside me… you're rather cute when you sleep, you know?" she teased Naruto, who turned a shade of red and jerked his face away.

"A-are you an idiot? What's so cute about me?" he asked rashly, but tried to suppress a smile at the same time.

Sakura giggled once more before she spoke. "I'm not lying, Naruto… It's true. Your face when you sleep is so cute! Maybe I should have taken a picture so you could see for yourself…" She pondered as Naruto was dumbstruck.

"W-well, I'm sure that I'll look more like an idiot anyway… But you in the other hand… W-when you slept earlier, y-you were very beautiful… Or something…" Naruto's face was flushing bright red as he scratched his whiskers.

Now it was Sakura's turn to blush, she became nervous and stuttered. "R-r-really? Th-thank you, Naruto…"

Naruto replied with a single "Ouh" and stayed silent until Sakura realized something. She yelled at him unconsciously, "Eh?! Naruto! Y-you saw me sleeping before you fell asleep?!"

Naruto was confused and asked hesitantly, "U-uh yeah? But what does it matter, Sakura-chan? It's not like I've never seen you sleep before and…"

"But it's embarrassing! Back then was different!" Sakura almost shouted; her face turned red. Realizing what she did, she turned her face away, now backing Naruto.

"A-ano… Sakura-chan?" Naruto tried to comfort her but she stayed silent, tears started to form on the corner of her eyes.

The whiskered boy sighed and scratched his head, trying to find a solution. He stood up and looked up, eventually earning the girl's attention.

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto ignored her and jumped to the nearest branch. He jumped again until he reached the top. Naruto held a small branch with one hand and took a kunai with the other. He cut the small branch at the top of the tree and went back to the ground. When he reappeared in front of Sakura, he grinned at her and handed the small cherry blossom branch to her.

"Naruto?" her eyes went wide in surprise, her right hand placed on her chest, gripping lightly on her clothes.

"Ne, Sakura-chan! I swear you look very beautiful when you sleep; it's not embarrassing at all dattebayo! Even back then, I always thought that you're sleeping face was beautiful! So don't be embarrassed about it! Oh! Maybe I should have taken a picture of you sleeping so you'd see for yourself how beautiful you are…" Naruto blurted out his hand still holding the cut branch and his face showing sincerity and joy.

Sakura was shaken out of her thoughts and her face became pink. Never in her life had she expected her goofball of a friend would praise her like this and even made her moved by it. She instinctively covered her mouth with her hands; she smiled happily and thanked him.

"Naruto… Thank you…" she looked up at Naruto with a very cute face, Naruto turned red and smiled awkwardly.

Sakura took the small branch from Naruto's hand and stared at them, investigating each leaves carefully before looking back at Naruto. "Thank you for this, I'll keep it and cherish it forever…" she said with a captivating smile.

Naruto acted like a fool and awkwardly, he didn't know what to say or what to do. Fortunately for him, his stomach did the job.

Naruto's stomach's growled loudly, causing the blond to blush even harder than before and Sakura to laugh softly after being slightly surprised.

"Ehehehe… I guess it's time for lunch huh… what do you say for a bowl of ramen? My treat!" Naruto showed his nice guy pose and his teeth seemed to sparkle for a moment, taken Sakura by surprise but she didn't hesitate to decide.

"Un… sure if you're paying… it's a date then?" Sakura winked playfully at Naruto, who was surprised at her remark.

"S-S-S-Sakura-chan… it's…. you mean… is it?! I mean… what?!" Naruto stuttered at his pink-haired friend, pointing a finger at her.

Sakura just slipped her tongue playfully and grabbed his arm. The next second they were on their way to Ichiraku Ramen, their arms locking together.

Teh End…

* * *

A/N: mm, okay so that's it for a beautiful spring... first you've got fall, then winter, now spring... basically you shud've already know what's commin up next rite? n easy guess on who's the girl ay? well till then, holla! E oh rite, almost forgot... you know the drill about reviews... holla! 


	4. Ino: Sizzling Summer

A/N: next chapter of Narugirls Ramen Mix! Woohoo! Ah, first thang first, I hope y'all got a happy Eid Adha, a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! Next yeah, just to point out that uh, the title sure ain't clickin' with our current season but oh well fuck dat, in Narugirls Ramen Mix, I decide their season lol (haha, I'm such a selfish egoist lol) anyway, this one is with Ino and enjoy ppl! peace! holla!

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns most of it, except the story, ya heard?! aite, we cool then... enjoy the fic ppl.

* * *

**Sizzling Summer**

**By: UncleT**

That day was hot, hotter than any other days, it was summer. A certain blond was one of the many people who couldn't handle the hotness. This blond was lying on the balcony of his apartment, wearing only a white shirt and an orange short. His face was covered by a white towel, completely drenched in sweat. Not only his towel though, but so did his body. From head to toe, he was covered in sticky sweat.

"Haaaa… I can't take it anymore… what the hell is with this weather anyway, dattebayo?" the blond whined and sighed.

That day, he didn't get any mission or any special training. He could have gone training, but the hot weather made him think twice. Without training, one of his last activities are either hang around Ichiraku Ramen stand or ask Sakura on a date; but both would be unbearable under the hot weather.

At Ichiraku's place, it would be even hotter as it serves hot food, not to mention the steam. It would be excruciating. To ask Sakura on a date would also be devastating. In this hot weather, her anger would be tripled if not quadrupled than usual and the blond would really end up in hospital, which he didn't really like.

"Haaaa… what can I do, dattebayo? Is there anything I can do, dattebayoooo?! It's hot… I'm bored… Oh God… now I wish I knew some Suiton Jutsu… Haaah…" the blond whined again.

When silence reined once more, he decided to get up before the sun's heat would cause him a third degree burn. He went inside and headed to his small bathroom. He washed his face and decided to walk around for a while to find anything interesting.

A few minutes later, he was on the hot, dusty street. He changed his clothes but the style stayed the same. He wore a new white T-shirt and changed his usual orange pants with a blue one. Instead of his hitai-ate, he decided to just wrap a small towel around his forehead. Not only he could wipe his face, but he could also prevent some sweat from crawling down his face.

He's been strolling around for a good half an hour until he stopped near a more-than-familiar place. He thought for a second before entering the small two-storey house in front of him.

"Irrashaimaseeen" someone greeted the blond as he stepped foot inside.

"Yo…" the blond waved a hand as he greeted back casually with a small grin painted on his face.

"Naruto?! Well, well, talking about surprises… It's rare to see you in my shop, Naruto…" a blonde girl said behind the counter, astounded.

"Yeah… I know, I was bored out of my mind…" he replied, his grin turned wider.

"Ooh? So are you saying that you'll go to my shop only when you're feeling _bored_? My, how _thoughtful _of you…" the girl said sarcastically.

"Hahaha… you know that's not true… beside, do you know how far is this place from my house?" Naruto asked the blonde girl behind the counter, who seemed pouting a little.

"Hmm, let me guess… 2 BLOCKS AWAY?? Come on, Naruto, it's not _that_ far…" the girl snorted.

"Busted… Hehehe… Well at least I'm giving you a little visit, can't you _act_ like you're happy to see me?" Naruto smirked.

"Well I _could_… but right now I don't feel like it… Ehehe, sorry, Naruto…" the girl slipped her tongue playfully.

"Heh, must be the heat, eh, Ino?" he asked playfully.

"One of the many…" she replied, turning her face away.

"I see… Want to talk about it?" Naruto asked her as he moved toward the counter.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked hesitantly as she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Well, I bet it's about a certain someone's love life, correct?" Naruto asked pointing a finger at her, his hand formed a gun and he leered.

Ino's cheeks turned a shadow of pink and Naruto's smirk widened. "Bulls eye…"

Ino quickly denied although she was blushing harder. "N-no! T-that's not even close! Baka!"

"Oya? Then why are you blushing, I.no.cha.n? Naruto teased Ino, but she's not Sakura's rival for nothing. After Naruto teased Ino, a punch went flying right beside Naruto's cheek, giving him a small scratch. "Heh?"

"**I told you. It's not that. Am I making myself clear?**" Ino said coldly as her eyes glinted evilly at Naruto, who nodded nervously, "Y-yeah… Crystal clear…"

"_Wow…Note to self, must restraint yourself when you're with Ino too… she can be quite scary…"_

"So? What else do you want? If you're here only to bug me, I swear you'd end up somewhere you won't like…" Ino stated as she crossed her arms.

"Heh? Ah… Well, it's true that I came here just because I was bored… I just… want to talk to someone… I guess…" Naruto said showing his palms defensively.

"Talk to someone? Why me?" Ino arched an eyebrow out of pure surprise.

"Well it could be anyone, really… I don't know, I guess since we live near each other, you'd automatically be the first in my list…" Naruto explained accordingly, he rubbed his chin philosophically.

Ino looked at her loud friend straight in the eyes before sighing. "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped since I'm bored out of my mind too…"

Naruto mentally cheered up and he grinned happily after Ino motioned him to sit on a chair beside the counter. Naruto nodded smilingly and walked toward the chair. They went silent for a minute before they both broke it.

"Ano sa…" both blonds locked eyes for a second before turning away abruptly.

"Y-you first…" Naruto quickly said, he could feel his cheek turning red.

"Uhm, right… uh… Can I ask you something? Y-you don't have to answer it if you don't want to…"

"Okay… Shoot…"

"Uhm, why do you like Sakura? I mean, she would never like you, no offense by the way… But why would you keep on liking her if she always rejects you?" Ino looked away out of embarrassment for asking that question.

Naruto pondered for a minute before answering, "I don't know… I guess it's because I can't help but to keep on liking her? Sure she'll never reply to my feelings, sure she'll always reject me, sure she won't even look at me that way… but still, I can't help but to like her…"

Ino's facial expression saddened after hearing Naruto's reply, "I see… So in the end it is no good for me…" she said the last part softly, almost in a mutter.

Naruto however caught her muttering and asked without hesitation, "What? What's not good for you, Ino?"

She turned red for saying what's on her mind out loud. She covered her mouth soon after and backed away from her blond friend. Naruto waited and waited for her to speak, but she never did. Feeling he got to do something to break the ice, he stood up and walked away from the counter. When she noticed Naruto's actions, she turned his way and stretched an arm, a tear dangerously on the verge of falling down her pink cheek.

"N-Naruto, wait! I-I didn't mean to…" she faltered but stopped when Naruto stopped as well and looked around. "… Naruto?"

Naruto kept looking around the area for another second before he bent down to his left and took a flower. He stood once more and walked back to the counter. By the time he stood in front of the counter, Ino had already lowered her arm and stared at him in confusion. After looking at her in the eyes for a split second, Naruto gave the flower he just took to Ino.

"Here… I don't know what's bothering you, but if you don't want to talk about it, it's alright, it's your choice and your problem, I don't have the right to butt in… So, I thought the least I could do is to comfort you and give you this flower… I guess… although it's originally a flower from your own shop so I guess I should pay for it, huh? But then again…"

Naruto grinned sheepishly as he tried to explain his logic about whether he should pay for the flower or not, Ino unconsciously formed a smiled. Naruto noticed, he stopped rambling and smiled back.

"Now there's the Ino I know… Hehehe…" he said with his foxy grin and had his arms crossed behind his head after he gave the flower.

"Teehee… Thanks Naruto…" she replied with a wider smile after she took the flower, her tear disappeared from the corner of her eye.

"You're welcome…" Naruto replied but his stomach suddenly growled. He instinctively grabbed his stomach and smiled sheepishly.

Ino giggled and tried to suppress the urge to laugh at him. "Geez, Naruto… You're really something…"

"Eh? Uh, thanks… I guess… Oh right, what about some ramen? You hungry?" Naruto asked Ino, who eyed him for a second but nodded after.

"Un! I'd love to… But it's your treat okay?" she said to him as she took his arm and guided him toward Ichiraku Ramen.

"Eh?! M-my treat?! B-but…!" Naruto tried to protest but to no avail as Ino kept on walking down the street happily with their arms interlocking each other.

"Oh shush Naruto, it's a date now… So you as the guy, should be the one paying… Now let's go!"

Both blond walked under the ray of the summer afternoon sun and the fresh breeze, a flower was left lying at the counter, watching two blonds going further away toward the horizon. The afternoon sunrays shined the flower shop and reached the counter. It shined the flower on the counter, making it sparkle brightly.

* * *

A/N: well there u are, hope ya enjoyed it, and sorry if ya didn't haha... anyway, Next would be Temari! Until then, fellas, holla! 


	5. Temari: Sand Sundae

**A/N:** hey, wat's poppin'? anyway, juz wanna shout out a happy valentine's day to y'all! then juz wanna say sorry if it's kinda messy, i haven't thoroughly proof read it hence i haven't re-edit it n shit, but i hope it comes out aite... so without further ado, i'mma let y'all enjoy wit da fic, holla!

**Disclaimer:** you know how it is, I only own the plot yo, the characters n shit ain't mine, word!

* * *

**Sand Sundae**

**Uncle T**

It's yet another calm and peaceful day in Konoha; the villagers were doing their business and activities as usual. The shop owners opened their shops, people going about their business, and little kids playing nearby.

The weather that day was rather cool, although the sun was radiating hotness but the wind blew it away, giving the coolness. On this very day, our favorite blond boy was walking around town but he wasn't alone.

He was on a mission, if one can call it as such of course because his mission wasn't like any other dangerous missions that shinobi usually have. He was escorting someone, a fellow blonde but from another village.

The atmosphere between the two wasn't a displeasing one but it wasn't a pleasing one either, it was rather awkward.

They have been walking around the village for well a few hours, mostly in silence. The blond guide couldn't find a good topic to start a conversation and didn't know what an escort does, in result he couldn't find the right thing to do.

Sometimes, he'd sigh and contemplate why he's picked.

_-Flashback-_

_A few hours earlier, inside the Hokage's office._

"_WHAAAT?!"_

_A loud scream resonated throughout the Hokage Tower, attracting everyone's attention in the area. Inside the Hokage's office, stood four figures, one of them was sitting and covered her ears, as well as the other two who stood._

_The person who just screamed had his eyes opened wide in disbelief as well as his mouth, the other three figures just eyed him, two of them eyed him annoyingly while another one just eyed him worriedly._

_The figure who sat lowered her hands from her ears and spoke, "… As I was saying, you are to be Sabaku no Temari's guide for the day as Shikamaru whom I would normally appoint is away on a mission and that you're the only free shinobi around. Any objection, Naruto?"_

"_Objection?! Hell yeah I do! Why me dattebayo?! I've got more important things to do other than escorting her!" Naruto protested, he pointed a finger toward a blonde girl beside him who snorted._

"_What? Well excuse me, but I certainly don't want a mere GENIN to be my guide while I'm in Konoha, no thank you!" the blonde girl who was none other than Temari retorted and stuck her nose up._

"_What was that? You're looking for a fight?!" Naruto raised his fist up and approached her, who also got her fist ready for a brawl. "What? Bring it on, GENIN!"_

_When they were about to brawl, the person who was sitting punched the table and spoke, "That's enough you two! Naruto, as I said, you're the only one who's free and this is an order, you are to be her guide for the day. Also you have to show respect as she IS a jonin and you ARE a genin. Behave yourself… And Temari, I'm sorry but it's Kazekage's request. He asked me to always have a guide for you while you're in Konoha. Don't blame me, damn it… I've got enough problems as it is!"_

_The two blonds stopped their brawl and stood up straight again, Temari bowed apologetically while Naruto just crossed his arms and pouted but apologized nonetheless._

"_Good, you are dismissed… Oh and Temari, have a pleasant stay and try not to annoy him too much will you? Ah, Shizune, what's next?" Tsunade said to Temari and grinned before talking back to her assistant Shizune._

_Temari bowed down once again and then walked toward the door while Naruto followed her, sulking, "Damn granny…" he muttered and luckily Tsunade didn't hear or he'd be spending his day in the hospital._

_-End of flashback-_

"_Ah yeah… THAT's why I was picked… Damn…"_ Naruto muttered and then sighed, which didn't go unnoticed by Temari who replied in an annoyed manner. "What?"

"Nothing…" Naruto replied lazily, he folded his hands together and supported his head. His attitude almost caused Temari to snap but she let it go.

"_Calm down, Temari, remember, you're an adult already, you're a jonin… Don't get worked up just for this…" _she thought to herself and repeated those words like mantra.

This time Naruto took notice and asked her, "What?", "Nothing" she replied casually.

Another awkward silence ensued; they both walked forward and were consumed by their own thoughts.

* * *

"_Damn it, what the heck am I doing? Why can't I just act normally around him? He's just Naruto for God's sake…"_

Temari stole a peek from the corner of her eyes at Naruto who didn't notice, _"What is it about him that makes me all worked up? I don't understand…"_

Temari stopped glancing at him from the corner of her eyes and then sighed.

* * *

"… _If I think more seriously about it, I don't really have any reasons to not be her escort, beside she's just Gaara's sister… Why don't I want to be her escort?"_

Naruto stole a glance from the corner of his eyes at Temari who didn't notice, _"What is it about her that makes me all worked up? I don't understand…"_

Naruto stopped glancing at her from the corner of his eyes and then sighed.

* * *

Temari stared forward and thought some more, _"… Thinking back, he looks rather cooler than when I first met him… He does seem much more reliable and stronger…"_

After she realized what she thought, she suddenly blushed, her cheeks turned slightly pink._"Eh?! Eeeh?! Wh-what was that?! Did I just think what I thought I did?! Tell me I didn't!"_

She suddenly stopped and punched a wooden wall nearby, creating a hole on it.

* * *

Naruto stared forward and thought some more, _"… Hmm, looking more closely, she does look different than before, she looks so much cuter and prettier than when I first saw her…"_

After he realized what he thought, he suddenly blushed, his cheeks turned slightly pink._"Eh? Eeeh?! Wh-what was that?! Did I just think what I thought I did?! Tell me I didn't!"_

He suddenly stopped and punched a wooden pole nearby, creating a hole on it.

* * *

Shino was passing by the street for a walk; he was bored and decided to stroll around to release his boredom. Unfortunately nothing out of the usual happened and he almost decided to turn back home.

On his way home, however, he saw a pair of blonds walking nearby. "Hm? Naruto? What's he doing with Temari-san?"

Shino decided to take a little detour and approached the two blonds, "Hey Naruto, what's…"

Before he could finish his sentence, both blonds suddenly blushed and stopped on their tracks. Shino was taken by surprise and slightly jumped back, "… Wh-what?"

Then the two blonds suddenly punched a wooden pole and a wooden wall nearby, they both created a hole on it.

Shino sweat dropped and decided to just go, not daring to look back ever again.

* * *

After Naruto and Temari realized what they had done, they quickly took their fist away from the hole they made and ran before somebody saw what they did.

After running side by side, not knowing why they both ran willingly one another, they stopped for having a room to breath.

Naruto and Temari were supporting themselves on their knees; he looked up and asked, "… Why did you run?"

Temari looked up at him and asked back, "… Why did _you_ run?"

"I…" Naruto replied but stopped and started blush a little at the memory of what he thought a few minutes ago and continued in a sulking manner, "… B-because I did something stupid, sue me, it's my specialty… What about _you_?"

This time it was Temari's turn to blush at the memory of what she thought a few minutes ago and replied nervously, "… I… It's none of your business!" she stuck her lips mockingly.

"What?! Hey, no fair!"

"Whatever…" She replied dismissively.

"Tch… And you call yourself a _jonin_? Clearly that's so un-jonin like" Naruto said mockingly.

"What was that?"

"I'm saying that it's childish to do what you just did"

"Ooh now you did it. You want a piece of me?!"

"Bring it on, girl!"

Both blond was about to fight, they even had their fists ready but a loud childish laughter stopped their action as it also attracted their attention.

There, in front of them stood a big banner that says: "Konoha Annual Festival", many children was running around the stands and the festive atmosphere caused the tension between the two blonds to quickly decrease and then they looked at each other guiltily.

Little did they know, both of them actually loved festivals although they didn't want to show it on the outside for personal reasons

"… I'm sorry I got too worked up and probably ended hurting you…" Naruto said apologetically, he scratched his right cheek.

Temari shook her head and replied, "… No, I should be the one apologizing for acting like a kid, and probably ended hurting you too…"

They both faced away and could feel their cheeks turning red, Naruto didn't know what to do but then an idea popped in his head, "Ne, Temari… Do you like festivals?"

"… I used to, when I was little… But it sure has been awhile since I last enjoyed one…" she said reminiscently toward the line of stands and people around it.

"Then, how about we enjoy this one? Come, you'll have lots of fun, I swear!" Naruto said, took her hand openly and pulled her toward the festival. Temari flushed a little; she didn't expect him to take her hand and pulled her all the way in.

But she was unexpectedly happy. A smile was formed on her sweet lips without her knowing it.

Both blonds played various games from fishing gold fish to ball throwing games, once in awhile they also competed in these games. Then Naruto suddenly played a game and won a prize, he then gave the winning prize to Temari.

"Here, for you…" He said handing a small fan that has fire painted on it and a small leaf symbols on the frame.

Temari was surprised to say the least, "Eh? I-it's alright, you don't have to, it's yours no?"

"Yeah, but I want you to have it… You could think of it as a souvenir from Konoha or something" He said, a grin was painted on his face.

Temari turned slightly pink and took the small fan from him, she looked away as she did so, "T-thank you…" Naruto grinned wider and replied, "You're welcome…"

When another moment of silence threatened to take over the situation once again, Naruto decided to think fast and looked around the stalls to see one ice cream stall.

"… Aaah, Temari, wait for me here, I'll be right back!", "Eh? What? Naruto!" She called out but he was already gone. More people started to come as dusk was approaching.

Temari sighed and moved to the side a little bit to allow people passing by, she eyed the small fan she received a while ago and snapped it open. She eyed the fire painted on the fan and traced a finger on its frame where small leaf symbols were imprinted. She smiled softly and after a few moments she closed the fan and put it in her kimono.

Just then, Naruto called her out from behind a crowd of people and tried to pass through at the same time, "Temari!"

She looked up to see a blond, carrying what seemed like ice cream in both hands, trying to keep his balance while passing an ocean of human flesh. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. "Na-… Naruto?"

The blond finally made his way toward her and without wasting anymore time handed her an ice cream sundae. "Here… For you…"

Temari was utterly surprised by Naruto's actions, when she was still silent and hasn't taken the ice cream yet, Naruto spoke again, "Let's just say it's my apology, ne? I'm sorry for hurting you, Temari… I really am, suman ne…"

Her hands instinctively covered her mouth, tears almost fell across her soft pink cheeks but she held it in, she wasn't sad, she was rather happy. She wiped the tears away from the corner of her eyes and took the sundae from Naruto's right hand.

"Thank you so much, Naruto…"

Naruto was still smiling warmly at her and then asked, "Yeah no problem, do you like sundae?"

"Mm, are you kidding me? I love this stuff! We don't usually have ice cream in Suna because of the sand but once in awhile there's time when an ice cream maker comes to Suna and sell his ice creams…" she told him with a wide smile.

"Heee… I see… Glad I bought them then" Naruto nodded, he licked his sundae. Temari's smile however turned into a smirk, "… But I've never expected you to be this caring for me; I wonder if you have any hidden intention…"

Naruto suddenly choked on his sundae and blushed, "W-what?! No! Of course not! I just…"

Temari eyed him and then laughed, Naruto blushed harder and decided to leave it at that, "Don't laugh damn it…"

* * *

They walked away from the festival as it's starting to become more crowded and sat at a nearby rock stairs that lead toward the festival.

"Ne, Naruto…", "Yeah?" Both Temari and Naruto had their eyes up toward the sky but then Temari looked at Naruto who still has his gaze toward the sky.

"Really thank you so much for today… I had fun…" she said thanking him and smiling sincerely. Naruto turned to look at her and smiled back, "… Yeah, no prob!"

GROOWWWLLLL….

(Oh yes people, it's Naruto's stomach again… sigh…)

Naruto instinctively grabbed his stomach and grinned sheepishly while Temari just eyed him widely in surprise and then laughed hard.

"Uhm yeah, sorry about that… Hey, the day's not over yet, so how about some ramen? What'd you say?" he asked somehow hoping that she'd accept, which she did.

"Hahaha… Yeah, if you're the one paying, sure I'll come…" she said wiping a tear from the corner of her eyes.

"Ugh… Uh… Yeah… Sure…" Naruto replied rather hurt, he knew that there shouldn't be enough money for two people, no correction, 10 people… (You all know how much he eats right?)

Then Temari stood up and looked at him smilingly, "So? What are we waiting for? I'm kind of hungry myself…"

Naruto was enchanted at the sight, the red horizon served as a background when Temari leaned forward a little bit, her arms crossed at the back, she was facing him and a gentle wind blew, waving her locks away, a beautiful smile painted on her lips.

"… Uh yeah… I'm coming…"

Both blonds went about their way toward Ichiraku Ramen, the one and only place for cheap but beautiful romance, uh yeah, forget about what you just read, let me rewrite it…

Both blonds went about their way toward Ichiraku Ramen, passing the red horizon, side by side. They both secretly thought of how happy they were at the moment, but a smile painted on their lips gave it away.

Teh End… (next iz 'bout a certain way-over-da-line-tomboyish red head, get ready for a concerto, fellas, holla...)


	6. Tayuya: Flimsy Flute

A/N: Hey ya, not much to say apart this be the 6th chappie of Narugirls Ramen Mix! can't say much but just enjoy, holla!

**Disclaimer" I don't own Naruto, I own this story, holla**

* * *

**Flimsy Flute**

**Uncle T**

Naruto was never a big fan of music but he can appreciate it nonetheless. To go straight to the point, it's not everyday that Otogakure organizes a music performance in Fire Country, thus not to miss this chance, Tsunade and many other shinobi from Konoha decided to go and see it.

Naruto was one of them.

The event itself was actually a way to strengthen the relationship in the form of alliances between villages, not only that but the performance was also taking place at the border between Rice Country and Fire Country, more exactly near the Valley of the End (A/N: ironic I know, but hey, in this tale, everyone's happy, so does the valley of the end, moving on…)

Long before the show was about to begin, Naruto was hanging around with his friends in a corner, waiting for the show to start. Many other people from various villages were also present, doing the same.

A few moments of waiting later, another group of people arrived. They were from Otogakure.

"Ah, finally! You're late, Orochimaru!" Godaime Hokage said out loud as she greeted her former teammate. "You sure are turning to be like that old fart Jiraiya, aren't you?"

They shook hands and Orochimaru replied with a warm smirk, "My, my, Tsunade… you still haven't changed, have you? It's been such a long time since we last met yet the first thing you do to an old friend is criticize him? How are you, my friend?"

Orochimaru was given a very rare mission, which was to build a small village outside Konoha that has a multi-purpose. One of the purposes was to become Konoha's outpost; another one was to become a strong ally, and many other reasons. It was a given that Orochimaru became its first leader and that every year he must return back to Konoha to report to the Hokage. Being the one who built Otogakure from scratch, with of course the help of many other talented Konoha shinobi, Orochimaru began to grow some attachment to his new village and thus was given permission by Sandaime Hokage to keep his leadership. Despite his attachment, he would sometime return to Konoha for every now and then aside his yearly reports.

The two former teammates continued on having a conversation while Orochimaru's people began to organize everything, from the stage to the food stands.

As Naruto glanced toward the two Sannin, he just smiled softly and quickly shifted his attention toward the Oto nins. They started on building the stage first while a few of them stayed aside. Naruto thought that they must be the musicians.

"Hmm, there aren't as many musicians as I thought there would be…" he remarked softly.

"What are you saying, Naruto? They're all musicians… only my guess is that those that stand aside are the main star or something…" Shikamaru replied in a-matter-of-factly manner.

Naruto nodded understandingly and hummed until he set his gaze toward those that stood aside and got his attention to a red-head girl.

Naruto was instantly enticed by her look and mumbled softly, "… She…"

Shikamaru who was beside Naruto faintly heard his murmur, so he tilted his head toward Naruto, "You said something?"

"Huh? Ah, nothing… let's go? I've got to help Ichiraku-ossan with his stand" Naruto replied, Shikamaru just scratched the back of his head and muttered his infamous expression, "… how troublesome…"

After all the preparations were done, the musicians took their instruments out and went to the backstage for their last rehearsal.

"Oh, it's going to start soon… hey everyone, let's find some good seats!" Naruto suggested his friends, who followed him.

Another few minutes passed after the audience took their seats, the curtain rose and revealed a group of people with their instruments ready. Naruto also noticed that the red haired girl was sitting in the front left.

Orochimaru appeared on the stage to lead the concert; a few rounds of applause filled the area before it died down a few seconds later. Orochimaru bowed down and introduced the group to the audience before starting the first piece.

Then the concert finally began.

* * *

After the first part was over, the audience and musicians were given a break. Many cooks from each village started to work on their designated stands to feed hungry spectators.

In the meanwhile, Naruto was completely charmed by the red haired girl's performance, although everyone had mostly left their seats, only Naruto stayed. It was as if he's paralyzed. He had a dumbstruck face looking at the now empty stage with his arms crossed in front of him.

"… _Su-sugoi… she was so… beautiful…"_ he thought and a blush crept on his cheeks.

He would have stayed like that for another few hours if his friends hadn't called him. Naruto snapped back to reality and walked over to Ichiraku's stand but stopped midway.

"Ah, I'll wash my face first… the weather's so hot today…" he said and turned to walk to the stream nearby, his friends just nodded.

The stream itself was a bit further away from the crowd and a little quieter. Naruto looked around and assumed that no one was around. He walked toward the edge, he kneeled down and scooped some water on his palms then he splashed it to his face.

He has untied his hitai-ate beforehand to prevent it from getting wet and he repeatedly splashed a handful of water on his sweaty face for two or three times. Naruto sighed in relief after the coolness came in contact with his face, just then he heard some rustling nearby and set his attention toward the source of noise.

Much to his surprise, the one who came out of the bushes nearby was the red-haired girl from Otogakure; Naruto unconsciously blushed and had his heart beating suddenly. "… Ah…"

The girl noticed Naruto's presence and just stared at him. When she realized that Naruto kept looking at her with a light blush on his cheeks, she suddenly glared and scolded him, "The hell you lookin' at, shit head?"

At first Naruto was like 'huh?' but then Naruto being who he is, quickly retorted, "What?! Who're you calling shit head, you bitch?!"

"And who the fuck do you think you're calling bitch to, you asshole?!"

"You called me shit head first! I can call you whatever I want!" he retorted back

"The name's Tayuya, twerp, and I expect you to address me with respect, bastard"

"Hey, that's not fair! You insulted me twice in one go!" Naruto said but his thoughts said different, _"… heee, so her name's Tayuya…"_

"So what? If you're a man, you'd accept your defeat rather than being a kid that doesn't know when he loses" she snorted.

"WHAT?! I'M NOT A KID! AND YOU DIDN'T DEFEAT ME!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, pointing his index finger at her, who just shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what being a kid is to me…" she replied dismissively.

"Grrr, why you…" Naruto growled and almost lost his patience.

"Who are you anyway?" Tayuya asked, ignoring Naruto's snarls.

"Why should I tell you?" he grunted.

"Come on, don't be a kid, I told you mine, it's only proper for you to tell me yours…" she replied casually.

Naruto grunted again but he knew she was right, hence he replied with a pout, "… Naruto…"

"Well then Naruto, tell me what you were looking at." She asked her question again.

Naruto looked up and hesitated for a second but told her anyway, "… You…"

"Yeah, I can see that, you dumb shit… but why did you look at me so long for? Do I have something on my face or something?" Tayuya asked interrogatively, her fists resting on her slender hips.

When he heard Tayuya insulted him again, Naruto almost threw a temper tantrum but decided to let it go, "… I… because you reminded me of someone…" he replied, looking away and took his hitai-ate back.

Tayuya was surprised to hear his reply, "Eh? I do? Who?"

"… My deceased mother…" Naruto said softly, turning his back at her as he tied his forehead protector.

"… Oh… I… sorry…" Tayuya became uneasy and looked away.

"Naaah, it's okay… truth be told, I don't actually know how my mom looks like. All I know is that… she has red hair… used to be a tom-boy… and her name…" Naruto replied and looked down reminiscently toward the stream. Tayuya stayed silent, she was still feeling uneasy.

"When I saw you earlier, I thought that… my mother would have look like this or something… also when you first talked to me, I never expected that you'd scold me like that and… it somehow gave me a stronger image of my mother… you're so similar to her… I guess…" he turned his head back and looked at her as he showed his famous fox grin.

Tayuya was startled for a moment when Naruto grinned at her; she could feel her heart beating faster. When Naruto faced her away, she thought of doing something for him and she didn't even know why she did it.

The sound of flute suddenly played a very soft and soothing melody, Naruto turned his head back to see the source of the music and saw Tayuya playing her flute. A small breeze blew and waved Tayuya's hair but the melody could still be heard perfectly.

As he was star struck, he could faintly feel his cheeks turning red at the sight in front of him; a red haired girl, playing her flute with her eyes closed, a soft breeze blowing her hair to the side, and the surrounding which seemed to shine brighter around her. Naruto could only mutter a word.

"… _Utsukushi…"_

* * *

After a few more minutes have passed, Tayuya stopped playing her flute and opened her eyes. She was surprised to say the least at Naruto's reaction.

"N-Naruto? Are you alright?" she asked.

Naruto had a dumbstruck expression on his face, his mouth was opened slightly, his cheeks were faintly red and tears were flowing down his eyes. He wasn't sad, he was touched.

"Ha… hahaha… yeah… yeah, I'm alright…" Naruto replied as he dried his tears and gave her a smile. "That was beautiful… What's the song called?"

"Uhm… it doesn't have a title yet and it's still unfinished but… I thought that it could ease your… suffering…" Tayuya replied and blushed at Naruto's compliment.

"Is that so? Well thanks! It actually did ease my mind... not to mention that it was played by a beautiful girl too…" Naruto said smiling warmly at her, who blushed harder and could only look down, "T-thank you…"

Silence ensued for a couple of seconds before Naruto decidedly broke it, "… ne, Tayuya-san… before, I'm sorry I called you a bitch… I'm… I'm a loudmouth that would automatically react to taunts… anyway… I didn't mean to call you that, I'm very sorry…"

Tayuya was surprised and quickly apologized as well, "N-no, no… I'm the one who should apologize, I mean… I insulted you first and uh… to tell you the truth, I have a slight issue with swearing and I tend to act tough in front of guys so that they won't annoy me so… I'm very sorry, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto was surprised to hear her called him Naruto-kun but was even more surprised to see this side of her. He thought she was a tom-boy to the core and had never expected to see a rather gentle and feminine girl, but he simply smiled and extended his right arm forward.

"I guess our introduction was rather awkward, ne? How about we start all over again? I'm Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha, you?" he said, introducing himself with a smile.

Tayuya was once again surprised but smiled in reply; she too, extended her right arm forward and shook Naruto's hand, "Yeah I guess… I'm Tayuya from Oto, nice to meet you, Naruto-kun"

After the two shook their hands, a growl was heard from Tayuya's direction. She instinctively clutched onto her stomach as she swore under her breath and blushed in embarrassment very hard. Even her face was as red as a tomato. Naruto just blinked at her and then laughed heartily, tears were forming in the corner of his eyes while Tayuya just looked down in embarrassment and swore to Naruto under her breath, "Oh shut it, you shit head… friggin' genin bastard… Go die"

After Naruto's laughter died down, he tapped on her shoulder and invited her to lunch, "Ne, do you like ramen? I know a good place around here… so what'd you say? My treat!" he asked, grinning widely at her.

Tayuya just smirked sheepishly and accepted his invitation with a nod, "Hmm, sure if you're paying… but I have to warn you that I eat a lot!" she grinned as she leaned forward a bit.

Naruto just grinned wider and replied simply, "Yeah, me too!"

He then took her hand and escorted the red haired musician toward the hottest joint for blossoming love, Ichiraku Ramen.

Teh End…


	7. Kin: Sinking Sound

A/N: Mm, okay, first thing first, sorry for the long-overdue chapter, i did this overnight so there might be lots of grammar mistakes n such but come on, let's face it, where in the world does fully correct grammar is used nowadays? With the increase of non-native English speakers, the so-called 'universal' language, English is bound to be distorted and it's proven with its slang n use of badly used english, not that i complain but aagh anyway, my point is i'm bound to make grammar mistakes since i ain't a native english speaker so youse peeps just deal with it yeah? at least i try my best to write it 'perfectly' but you know i'm just human... and next is uh, as the chapter indicated, it's a chapter for Kin, that sound chick from the chuunin exam. and about her name, well there's a joke i put out in here, i dunno if most of you understand or not but basically it got lots to do with the manga gintama, try to read the afterwords of the second volume n you'll see what i mean, it ain't perfectly put since it's missing another word, but at least just the first word of her name, Kin can remind you of that... oh yeah, as i said in the notice before, which i replaced with this chapter, my work were lost since my USB didn't get unplugged safely (wasn't me who unplugged it) so i had to wait some time until i can get my mind to work on it, n there i give you another menu of Narugirls Ramen Mix, i'm sorry for the wait and i hope you're going to enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it. now, without further ado, enjoy, ppl!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. holla, Kishimoto-sensei!

* * *

**Sinking Sound**

**Uncle T**

The night before the beginning of the Chuunin exam, Naruto was walking casually around Konoha. He couldn't shake off his excitement for the exam hence decided to take a walk in order to ease up his exhilaration. At times he'd skip then walk normally, then skip again, he'd even run for a while before walking normally again. As he passed many houses and stores, he noticed how some of them are still having their lights on. He checked his watch and it indicated that it was already eleven. Wondering why the stores are still open he took a peek in one of the shops nearby only to see that there were a few ninjas from outside Konoha.

Naruto wondered how come there are so many shinobi that aren't from Konoha gathering in such a place at night. He pondered for a second and came to a conclusion.

"Oh yeah… they must be participating in the chuunin exam as well…" he said to himself as he hit the palm of his hand.

Naruto took another peek inside to confirm his assumption and when he saw that most of them were around the same age as him, his assumption was confirmed.

Satisfied with his findings, Naruto continued his night ballad throughout Konoha. He walked for almost two to three hours, but his excitement didn't go down. Feeling a bit tired from walking randomly, Naruto decided to take some rest at some nearby bench after buying a can of tea.

"Aah, I can't wait till tomorrow! I can't even sleep right now!" he whined to himself as he drank his tea occasionally.

Naruto leaned back to see the starry sky right above him as he put his stretched arm around the bench's rim and extended his feet so that he could feel more comfortable. As he stared toward the sky while occasionally sipping on his tea, footsteps were heading on his direction.

Hearing the footsteps nearing closer and closer to him, Naruto instinctively turned his head toward the noise's direction. Due to the dark environment, Naruto couldn't clearly see who it was but when that person entered an area where a nearby lamp illuminated said area, he saw a stunning girl walking under the light.

She had very long black hair which was tied at the end with a purple hair tie and a slightly tan skin which looked really soft and smooth to touch. She was wearing a simple white singlet shirt and baggy pants with a grey army camo sash tied around her slim waist. It may be due to the light but her shirt accentuated her proportion really well with ample breasts, slender waist, and beautiful hips. Due to her baggy pants, he couldn't really see her legs but for some reasons he knew that her legs are slender, probably due to her upper figure. Down below, she wore black mid-sized army sandals. Every time she took a step, her hair would sway slightly and her breasts would also jiggle ever so vaguely. As some of her bangs would cover her face combined with the effect of the light that came from above, her face would be slightly shadowed hence causing Naruto to not see her face very well but he knew one thing and that was that she's looking down.

Only when she approached closer to Naruto did she notice his presence and unwillingly looked up to see who was there. That was the moment when Naruto came to finally uncover her face that was void of a forehead protector, she had black eyes and thin eyebrows but her small nose and mouth made her face structure's seem perfect, especially when he was fixed to her soft-looking lips. Naruto was dumbstruck for as long as he could remember and would've stayed that way hadn't she spoken.

"… What are you looking at, pervert!?" she said with a voice so sweet, it caused him to tingle.

Fully awake, Naruto quickly flailed his hands in a defensive manner and replied nervously, "N-no-no-no! I-I wasn't looking at your lips! Ak, I mean! I'm-I'm sorry!"

Surprised by his sudden outburst, especially when he apologized while blushing ever so slightly, caused the girl to suddenly smile and giggle the very next second. Naruto was confused but after being laughed at, blushed harder.

"… Ne, you're quite cute you know…" she said still giggling quietly.

Naruto fumed smoke from his head at being called cute and unwillingly snarled, "W-what!? W-who are you calling cute, teme!"

Seeing Naruto's reaction just made the girl to stare at him wide-eyed for a second before breaking into laughter while holding her stomach, Naruto in the meanwhile could only glare at the girl while holding his embarrassment for being laughed at. Only after a few minutes did the girl finally stopped laughing while Naruto had decided to just ignore her and wait until she's gone or something.

"Ne, you're quite funny too, you know? What's your name?" she asked after successfully suppressing her laughter.

Naruto stared at her from the corner of his eyes while pouting but he couldn't ignore her asking his name because that would be very rude and impolite, "… Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Naruto huh? Well I'm…" she started but stopped in the middle as if she just realized something. She looked at him for a while as she hesitated whether to continue or not.

Naruto noticed her hesitation and spoke up, "What? Who are you anyway!?"

Being asked her name, she knew she couldn't back off and decided to take the bet and so she replied uneasily, "… I-I'm… Tsuchi… K-Kin…" she almost muttered the last part.

Naruto however heard her loud and clear and was now the one to titter, "… Kin?"

The girl called Kin reacted a bit offended as Naruto repeated her name but before she could even say anything on the matter, Naruto broke into laughter.

"KIN!? Your name is KIN as in Kintama!? Oh my God, this is priceless! A girl who got BALLS for a name! Oh God, this is hilarious! Hahaha!" Naruto laughed hard as he commented loudly.

Kin was totally offended and while he laughed some more, she was readying her fist of anger which she landed right on Naruto's head.

"Bastard! Stop laughing already! Beside the kanji for my name is for GOLD not… such dirty things…" she explained while looking deeply embarrassed for saying the last part. Naruto was rubbing his sore head after she punched him but when he saw how embarrassed she was, he knew it was time to stop.

"Alright, alright, I know, I'm sorry…" he said as he stood up and then extended his hand forward. Kin stared at him puzzled and Naruto explained, "Our introduction seemed a little off so why don't we redo it again? I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and you?"

Seeing his smiling face soothed the black haired girl for unknown reasons and not too long afterward, she took his hand while her cheeks were turning slightly red, "Y-yeah, I'm Tsuchi Kin…"

"Kin-chan, huh? Nice to meet you…" Naruto said as he grinned widely and shook her hand. Kin shook his hand in return and replied softly, "Y-yeah, me too…"

A few seconds later, they both released each other's hand and Naruto spoke up first, "Um, can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Sure I guess…" she replied as she ran her hand through her silky black hair.

Naruto rubbed the back oh his head and opened his mouth, "Um, how should I say this… um, what are you doing out here so late? Aren't your parents going to worry?"

Her eyes turned wide only to be saddened, "… no, they won't… nobody would…"

"Eh? What do you mean? Of course they would, I mean…" Naruto began but she cut him off, "… because they're dead…"

Naruto's heart suddenly stung at her statement and looked away, "Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't…"

"It's alright… I did say they're dead but truth is I don't really know… for as far as I can remember, I've been brought up by my teacher … that's probably why…" she said as she held her hands behind her back.

Naruto was speechless and could only fidget around even though he couldn't help but to think that she has a similar past with his, "… I-is that so…? Man, I'm really sorry to hear that…"

Feeling the mood getting murkier, Naruto asked her again, "Oh yeah, you haven't answered my first question, what are you doing walking around this late at night?"

Kin stared casually at Naruto before asking him back, "… I could ask you the same question you know? From the look of it, you should be around my age, if not older or younger, aren't you?"

Naruto impulsively rubbed the back of his head again as he grinned, "Well… I couldn't sleep tonight so I thought that I'd walk around for a little bit…"

"Fuun, is that so? We're the same then… me too I couldn't sleep so I thought of taking a walk… oh but what about your parents? Aren't they going to get worried?" she asked.

"Ah, truth is, I live by myself so it's alright…" he replied while trying to avoid the subject about his parents, but it was a waste of time as he asked about it after all.

"Eeh, you are!? So cool! I want to live by myself too… ah, but what about your parents? They're alright with that? Do they live near where you live?" she barraged him with questions after questions.

"Uh well… to be honest… I don't know my parents as well… from what I heard from the old geezer that takes care of me, he said that my parents died when I was born…" he replied while showing his foxy grin.

This time it was Kin's turn to feel stung, "Eh!? Ah, I'm-I'm sorry…"

Naruto waved his free hand and replied smilingly, "No, it's okay I mean, we're almost similar in many ways aren't we? So, I can understand your feelings…"

Kin smiled not too long after Naruto's reply, "… you're very kind, Naruto…"

Naruto just grinned. After feeling the mood getting lighter, Naruto proposed her to sit and asked her what drink she'd like. At first Kin politely refused both offer but after being convinced by Naruto, she conceded. Naruto went to buy some drinks at the nearest vending machine and quickly came back to the bench where Kin was waiting. When he saw that she was still there, he could feel his heart rejoice. Naruto handed Kin her drink and after a little 'kampai' they began to talk.

"Earlier you said that you too couldn't sleep, does it happen all the time?" Naruto asked as they relaxed themselves.

Kin held her can of apple juice on her lap as she stared at it, "… Mm, not really… I guess it's just because tomorrow's going to be a big day for me…"

Naruto's ears perked up, "Tomorrow? You don't mean the Chuunin exam?"

"Yes, are you participating as well?" Kin asked as she looked at Naruto.

"You bet I am! That's also the reason why I couldn't sleep tonight! I'm just too excited I can't even wait till it's tomorrow!" Naruto exclaimed while brimming in high spirits.

Kin in the other hand just gotten disheartened, "… is that so? You must be very strong to not feel pressured…"

"What do you mean? Aren't you excited?" Naruto questioned Kin who shook her head, "… no, I feel more nervous than excited…"

"What? Well I guess that should be the normal reaction but…" Naruto began and stopped to look at her defeated look, "… Isn't it better to see things positively?"

"What?"

"I mean, sure we don't know what's going to happen in the future but as long as we do it with a smile and positively, wouldn't it be worth the try?" Naruto stated with a hearty smile.

Upon seeing his smile, Kin can't help but to smile back and unknowingly her mind was suddenly at ease without anymore depressing thoughts, "you're right"

Naruto then discovered something he didn't notice before, when Kin smiled widely, a small curvy dimple appeared on her left cheek, making her face even cuter.

Afterward, the two of them gotten to know each other more as they talked and talked all night long, they've even forgotten about the time. The mood was just right for them both to the point of getting immersed in conversation. Sometime they would become serious and the next second they would crack jokes to lighten the mood. Even though the two of them talked so much to each other, they still didn't know that they came from different villages even more that they'll become enemies once the chuunin exam starts.

After a while, Naruto checked on his watch only to jump in surprise, "Wah! It's already four in the morning!? Whoa, time sure flies!"

"Eh? It's four already? Oh it's not good, I've got to get back now or my teacher will scold me…" Kin exclaimed as she stood up.

"Eh!? That's bad! I'll take you home, Kin-chan!" Naruto said in urgency but Kin shook her head.

"No, it's okay Naruto-kun, if my teacher sees you with me, he's going to scold you as well, it's better for me to go back alone, beside I don't think he'll be up till this late anyway…" Kin replied.

Not accepting her explanation, Naruto complained, "But…!"

"Naruto-kun, I insist… beside, you too must go back to your place and get some sleep for today… how are you going to take this chuunin exam if you're too tired to take it?" Kin said trying to make Naruto to accept, which he did.

"… Fine, but we'll have to meet again even after the chuunin exam's over, okay? For some reason, it's fun to be with you…" Naruto replied as he smiled again. Kin smiled back as she replied softly, "Yeah of course, me too I feel the same way…"

Silence ensued right after she talked. Could not waste anymore time, Kin spoke again, "Well then, I guess I'll be going… thanks to you I don't feel nervous anymore…"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head naturally, "Ah, no problem, it was my pleasure…"

Kin and Naruto stared at each other for a few more seconds before she turned around and said her goodbyes waving her hand, "Good night, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto replied softly as he waved back. Kin was already walking ahead when Naruto suddenly called her aloud, "KIN-CHAN!"

Kin turned around to see a grinning blond with his thumbs up, "After the chuunin exam's done today, let's go to this place I told you about, Ichiraku ramen! My treat!"

Kin stared widely at Naruto for his sudden date proposition but soon turned her dumbfounded lips into a wide and pretty smile which seemed to glow brighter than any lights present, "Un!"

After her agreement, Kin waved her arm again, this time more eagerly and then went her way. When she was out of sight, Naruto sighed and turned around. He looked up and smiled at the starry skies before throwing his can of coffee and took his leave.

They thought that their separation was temporary and that they'll meet again even after the exam's finished, but unfortunately, that was their first and last time together.

Ichiraku offers a bitter menu for this chapter, a ramen with a very bitter topping called lost love.

END

* * *

Another A/N: once again i just hope you enjoyed reading this one as i did, although i believe that Kin deserves more screen time than what she gets, and a happier one too, i mean, we all know how she was treated in the whole story right, but i guess that's really her role as a secondary even tertiary character, oh well, maybe next time i'mma make another fic about this pairing, so next up shall be... i dunno, i'mma probably start with the older women, maybe i'll start with Shizune... so until next time! holla!


	8. Shizune: Mademoiselle Medic

**Mademoiselle Medic**

Naruto has just returned from a B-rank mission. Although he's officially still just a genin, Tsunade trusted him enough to even take an individual A-rank mission, with a note that the mission doesn't involve anything else other than smashing things to smithereens. Because of Naruto's brash nature, it would most likely be impossible for him to complete the job ninja-like. Thus, Tsunade agrees to give him high rank missions only if it's about destroying stuffs any way the client likes, which are rare of course.

That day, he just returned from a B-rank mission which consisted of destroying a band of notorious robbers near the borders. As expected, he returned rather cheerful. Content with going all out during his last mission, Naruto reported back to Tsunade, his Hokage.

"_Baa_-chan! I'm back!" he said cheerfully as he saluted the 'youthful' Hokage, Tsunade just glared at him.

Naruto noticed her glare and asked dumbly, "what?"

Tsunade glared more intensely then retorted with a popped vein, "not 'what?', you brat! How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me granny all the time!? Do you want to end up in the hospital that bad, huh!?"

Naruto shuddered and just grinned innocently, "ehehe, sorry, sorry— but aren't you like over fif-…"

A swift movement suddenly went passed Naruto's left cheek, creating a small scratch. A pen just flew passed him by and ended planted half deep in the wall behind him and made a small crater around it in the process. Tsunade's arm was extended in a throwing manner and killing intent surrounded her, she was beyond pissed, "— you were saying?"

Naruto sweat dropped and decided to shut his mouth, "… nothing…"

Afterward, Naruto began his report. When he's done, Tsunade nodded casually and wrote on a piece of paper. Naruto waited to be dismissed but Tsunade stayed quiet, "_Ano_— Tsunade-baachan?"

Tsunade automatically glared daggers at Naruto upon hearing him using the taboo word. Naruto gulped and shuddered.

"What!" Tsunade replied angrily.

"Uh, can I go now?" he asked, sweating.

"Not yet"

"Eh? Why? Do I have another mission?" Naruto whined but when Tsunade glared once again, he looked away and shut his mouth.

"No, I'm filling a medical check-up form for you. Once I'm done, you go to the hospital and give this to the front desk, and then they'll do the rest…" Tsunade explained.

Naruto couldn't help but get confused, "— medical check-up?"

"Yes" Tsunade replied curtly.

"… Medical check-up…" Naruto repeated.

"Yes!" Tsunade replied, now sounding annoyed.

"But for what? I feel fine" Naruto said dumbly, pointing a finger at himself.

"I can see that just fine, thank you" Tsunade remarked sarcastically.

"Then?"

Tsunade got very annoyed she hit her table with her fist, "it's a new procedure stating that all shinobi upon returning from their missions must have a medical check-up to make sure that they're in perfect condition! It's such a drag from my part because I have to fill this form for those who haven't done it yet! Damn Shizune with her ideas…"

Naruto could only stand there with a dumb look on his face as he blinked a few times. Tsunade ignored him and just cursed under her breath. She handed Naruto the form and waved a hand dismissively, gesturing for him to leave. Naruto, still looking dumb got out of her office.

"… Well not to insult Shizune-neechan but it is a dumb idea…" he mumbled in front of the Hokage's office.

"DON'T SQUAT IN FRONT OF MY OFFICE, NARUTO! GET GOING ALREADY!" Tsunade shouted loudly from inside her office, causing Naruto to fall forward and upon standing up, quickly ran toward the hospital with a quick 'YES!'

* * *

Naruto stood in front of Konoha hospital. He stared at the doors with an apathetic look on his face and then sighed heavily, "— I so don't want to go in"

He looked up and then released another heavy sigh. Naruto decided to go in before he's wasting any more time. He gave the paper to the nurse in charge at the front desk. The nurse studied the paper momentarily before putting the data on a book. After she's done, she instructed Naruto to go to the second floor and enter the room on the right at the end of the corridor.

Naruto nodded droopily and made his way to the designated place. When he knocked on the door, a tender female voice replied, the tone hinting the person to enter, "yes?"

Naruto opened the door to reveal Shizune, sitting on a stool beside the bed. She was wearing her usual kimono but with a lower cut, revealing her soft-looking thighs and she also wore a long white overcoat that covered most of it. Naruto took a moment to examine her. He thought that something was a bit different from her and soon realized that it must have been her white overcoat.

"Naruto-kun?" Shizune called out, snapping the blond from his thoughts, "y-yes!"

"Are you here for the medical check-up?" Shizune asked gently as she motioned him to come in, seeing that Naruto stood still at the front door.

"_Un_— so are you going to be…?" Naruto trailed, trying to find the right word. (A/N: although it's actually the author who's trying to find the word, really… should it be examiner? doctor? I don't know...)

Shizune smiled and replied gently, "yes I am, now if you would lie on the bed, please" Naruto nodded and clumsily walked over to the bed, almost tripping on his own foot.

After he lied down, Shizune started to ask Naruto to do various things from moving his feet to holding his breath to giving her a striptease, but not really (A/N: thought I was serious didn't you?). After a few minor check-ups, Shizune began the second phase and ask some questions, "alright, the check up's done for now— so how was your mission?"

"My mission? It was a blast! I defeated all those robbers without even breaking a sweat! It was good exercise although it could've been better, like fighting a missing-nin or something like that—" Naruto replied happily, showing his infamous foxy grin.

Shizune just smiled warmly as she put down her chart, "is that so? I'm glad to hear that"

"Yeah, but I've been wondering, Shizune-neechan— I heard that this medical check-up was your idea, so what's your reason?" Naruto asked, a finger scratched his cheek.

Shizune pondered for a moment and replied casually, "No particular reason really— all shinobi after returning from their mission would go to the hospital either way so I guess it's not really necessary…"

Naruto sat up, "Eh? Then why, _dattebayo_?"

Shizune blushed slightly as she turned her eyes away from meeting Naruto's 'innocent' gaze, "well— it's a bit embarrassing…"

"Eh? Why? Can't you tell me?" Naruto asked more vigorously, not noticing the blush on her cheeks. Shizune fidgeted and stole glances before she spoke again, "— promise not to laugh and tell anyone?"

A sweat fell down as he braced himself with whatever (idiotic) reason Shizune would want to suggest a thing such as a mandatory after-mission medical check-up, "I promise I won't laugh and tell anyone" he said with resolve.

Shizune hesitated for another second before deciding to tell him, "— actually I…"

Naruto gulped, bracing for the truth and Shizune continued, "— it's because I— it's because I want to wear this white coat to work…"

The room went silent.

Still silent.

A bee flew around the room for a good minute. It landed on top of Naruto's head for a few seconds and appeared to be dancing before it flew out of the window, looking rather satisfied for being able to make an appearance in this fic.

Still silent.

A stranded monkey entered the room from the window, ate a banana while looking idiotically at Naruto and Shizune, threw the skin outside the window, scratched his butt, yawned and then jumped out of the window and farted on the way, feeling content yet bored for appearing in this stupid fic.

Still silent.

Shino randomly appeared from outside the window, doing nothing and then disappeared from the window, feeling… nothing.

Still silent.

Naruto, still with a serious face, then broke the silence, "— and?"

Shizune looked down feeling embarrassed, her cheeks flaring red, "… that's it…"

"… That's it…" he repeated, a dumb expression pasted on his face.

Shizune nodded.

"… You suggested to _baa_-chan this ridiculous check-up thing just to get to wear a long funky-looking, white-_ish_ doctor overcoat" Naruto asked, pointing a finger at Shizune.

"Well, I don't think it's ridiculous, but aside from that— yes" she replied, looking down in embarrassment even more.

Naruto: (O.o)

"What the hell!? Just for a long funky-looking, white-_ish_ doctor overcoat!? Shizune-neechan, you can wear that anytime and everywhere you want, you know!?" Naruto snapped and Shizune retorted.

"_Eeh_!? But, it's too embarrassing to walk around the village looking like this! I won't be able to show my face in public again! Besides, I think it's cute and I can even do some _cosplay_ if there're no patients!"

Complete silence. Naruto blinked a few times. Shizune blinked twice then blushed again, real hard. She slapped her mouth and looked at Naruto nervously while sweating profusely.

Naruto blinked again.

"… _Cos_… _play_…?"

Shizune suddenly acted awkwardly, she flailed her arms around trying to explain herself but words won't come out.

"_Pfffttt_… _ffftttt_… _hfff_…" Naruto stifled when he tried to suppress his laughter, Shizune still blushing, showed an annoyed look on her face and slightly trembled. She pointed a finger accusingly at Naruto.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" Naruto couldn't contain his laughter anymore and laughed out loud, a tear even formed in the corner of his eyes.

"Aaah! You promised you won't laugh, Naruto-kun! You're mean!" she said as she tried so hard to repress her embarrassment.

Naruto couldn't stop laughing for the next few minutes. Shizune had already decided to just wait, mortified, until he couldn't laugh anymore. When his laugher died down, he was still laughing inaudibly as he clutched onto his stomach, probably imagining Shizune doing some _cosplay_ poses in her empty office. Shizune just growled for letting one of her secrets getting revealed so easily.

"I hate you, Naruto-kun" Shizune pouted.

Naruto, still trying to suppress his laughter, tried to talk, "_bwahaha_… I'm so-… _pfft_… sorry, nee-chan, but… _ahahaha_… I just— can't stop imagining you… _pffft_… _cosplaying_… _khhh_"

Shizune then turned around and pouted some more, giving Naruto the silence treatment. Realizing that he's gone too far, he stopped laughing and suddenly hugged Shizune from behind. His sudden act surprised the brunette medic as she turned her head slightly, enough to see Naruto's eye "N-Naruto-kun!"

"I'm sorry for laughing at you, Shizune-neechan, I didn't think of your feelings at all— I'm sorry—" he whispered to her ear, still hugging her gently, "— if this could somehow make you feel better— you know, when I first entered this room, when I saw Shizune-neechan, I thought that you looked very cute and sexy with that white coat…"

Shizune blushed harder as he whispered those words to her ear, "… Naruto-kun…"

She would be melting if things stayed that way but yet once again, Naruto's stomach got to interfere.

GRRRRRRKRKRKRKRKRRRRRRRK

Naruto quickly released his hug from Shizune as he sat down again on the bed, looking somewhat embarrassed, "_ehehe_, sorry— I haven't eaten anything yet since I came back…"

Shizune looked back at him, equally embarrassed but soon giggled softly. Naruto just rubbed the back of his head, looking confused, "Shizune-neechan? Does this mean you've forgiven me?"

Shizune looked at him and smiled heartily, "yeah, don't worry— I'm not that upset to begin with, just felt embarrassed— someone's bound to find my secret sooner or later anyway, I'm just glad it's you and not that pervert Jiraiya-sama or Kakashi…"

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei? Why?"

"Oh forget it— say, you're hungry right? I haven't eaten anything yet either, want to go grab some food together?" Shizune offered.

Naruto's ears perked up like a fox upon hearing her offer, "definitely!"

"Any preferences, Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked as she stood up from her stool, "RAMEN!" Naruto quickly responded, his eyes sparkled even more than Lee and Gai combined.

Shizune chuckled some more, "alright— I assume that you already have reserved a place?"

"Definitely, Shizune-neechan! I know the best place in the entire world!" Naruto brimmed with excitement as he too, got out from bed.

"Alright then— since you laughed at me earlier, I'll let you treat me for today" Shizune grinned and formed a peace sign with her hand.

"Eeeeeeeehhhh!?"

Teh E.N.D


End file.
